Prinsenvlag
by HirumaManda
Summary: Merah, putih, biru, dipayungi jingga menyala. Apa yang berbeda? "Warna yang sesungguhnya adalah jingga, bukan merah." semi-historical. For IHAFest Februari: WARNA.


Disclaimer:

**Hetalia** © Hidekaz Himaruya

for IHAFest Februari: WARNA

Warning:

_semi-historical_, alur kecepetan, sepertinya ada _hint sho-ai_ padahal maksud saya baik(?), lho. ._.

**-x0X0x-**

1699

Matahari yang tengah merangkak masuk ke singgasananya di ufuk barat tak lantas membuat pelabuhan di sepanjang sungai Rotte itu lenggang. Senja justru membuat para nelayan yang tinggal di pinggiran pelabuhan mulai berhamburan keluar dari kediamannya, hendak mengarungi lautan tempat mereka menggantungkan hidup.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sesosok pria jangkung tengah berdiri di dekat bendungan sungai kecil tersebut. Matanya menatap intens aktivitas yang terjadi, berharap menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. Menghela napas perlahan, dia akhirnya memutuskan mengalihkan perhatian dengan sebatang rokok dari saku mantel panjangnya.

_Ctek!_

Sebersit hangat ia rasakan dari api yang menyala dari pentolan korek apinya. Namun sebelum beradu dengan ujung rokok, angin meniup padam api tersebut, meninggalkan seuntai asap pendek. Hening sesaat, setelah mencoba menenangkan diri bahwa hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, dia mencoba mematik api lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi...

"_Godverdomme_!" umpatnya kesal dalam bisikan.

Habis sudah korek yang dia bawa. Sepertinya angin laut Utara tak mengizinkannya menikmati tembakau kualitas tinggi—atau mungkin juga ganja?—yang selalu dihisapnya dan berpotensi merusak kesehatannya. Ya, jika dia adalah manusia. Sayangnya, takdir menggariskan pria jabrik itu adalah personifikasi tanah yang kini diinjaknya—Netherlands.

Kesal karena tak ada yang berpihak padanya, Netherlands kembali pada kegiatannya semula—mengamati hiruk pikuk manusia yang tumpah ruah dengan wajah datar. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini atensi sepasang kristal hijau itu terpaku pada satu titik yang sepertinya tadi terlewat olehnya; sebuah bendera triwarna yang berkibar dengan bebasnya pada tiang penyangga.

"Prinsenvlag."

Sebuah suara lirih nan berat menyusup dari celah bibir tipisnya. Sebagai seorang personifikasi yang telah mengalami berbagai peristiwa, Netherlands tentu tak asing lagi dengan bendera negaranya dalam berbagai tempat dan rupa. Namun entah mengapa, menyaksikan bendera yang disebut sebagai "Prinsenvlag—Prince's Flag" dengan latar langit senja seperti saat ini membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik ingatannya.

'_Mi conejito~_'

_DEG!_

Bagai dihempaskan kembali membentur bumi setelah terlambung tinggi, Netherlands terhenyak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat tanpa diinginkannya. Buru-buru dia menepuk dahi, berharap ada yang salah dengan otak di dalamnya. Rasa penasaran kembali menuntunnya melihat bendera itu dari sudut mata. Percaya atau tidak, bendera itu memang seakan menginginkan perhatian darinya.

Merah, putih, biru, dipayungi jingga yang menyala. Apa yang berbeda?

'_... Untuk sekali ini saja._'

Kali ini lebih jelas, membuat Netherlands yakin dengan apa yang telah ia dengar; kepingan memoar masa lalunya. Bagi sebagian orang, bendera hanyalah sebatas lambang sebuah negara. Tapi baginya, ada cerita di balik warnanya.

Netherlands mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya kala merasakan tengkuknya meremang oleh angin laut yang bertiup makin kencang. Dalam diam dia menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, bersandar pada dinding bendungan, membiarkan desir angin membelai surai pirang jabrik yang selalu ia tata.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya terakhir kali sebelum menutup mata, adalah garis horizontal merah paling atas pada sang bendera.

"Warna yang sesungguhnya adalah jingga, bukan merah."

**-x0X0x-**

Hari itu adalah pertempuran terakhir. Netherlands ingat kala dia berada di tengah sebuah lahan yang begitu luasnya, nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bukan karena tanah tandus dan mati tempatnya berada, bukan karena pedang mengkilat oleh substansi pekat yang meluncur lepas dari genggamannya, bukan karena luka dari tubuh yang mengirimkan bau anyir ke indera penciumannya. Tapi karena 'tubuh penuh luka' itu tanpa ragu menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"_Mi conejito~_"

Sebuah suara—yang terdengar dipaksakan—ceria menyeret Netherlands kembali ke dunia nyata. Reflek dia mundur selangkah karena kaget, tapi tubuh yang mengamitnya tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Untuk sekali ini saja. Holanda adalah 'sahabat kecil'ku, kan?"

_DEG!_

_Duak!_

Aura gelap dan mengancam yang menyertai kalimat tersebut telah membuat Netherlands benar-benar dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri akhirnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga didorongnya sang _Spaniard_ menjauh, membuat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu terjungkal, beradu dengan tanah yang keras.

Mata Netherlands memicing penuh kebencian, menusuk langsung pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Spain—yang kemudian sadar akan perbuatan nekat barusan—dengan berat balas menatapnya, tapi tampak sebuah keputusasaan di dalamnya, mata yang biasanya jernih itu telah kehilangan cahaya.

Sunyi menghampiri. Hanya dua pasang mata yang berbicara. Hijau bertemu hijau. Sama, hanya dengan tingkat kekelaman yang berbeda.

"Pergi."

Spain yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, memalingkan muka. Netherlands bergeming, pandangannya mengikuti gerakan lawan. Pemuda Spanyol itu memang dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kapak raksasa kebanggaan—yang berhasil menorehkan luka di dahi Netherlands—terlempar entah ke mana, rambut ikal cokelatnya makin berantakan, dan baju kebesaran dengan warna resmi Kerajaan Spanyol itu telah tercabik di berbagai sisi, memperlihatkan kulit kecokelatan yang robek dan masih mengalirkan cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Netherlands kembali terdiam. Dia bukan lagi koloninya, dia tak sudi lagi melaksanakan perintahnya, dia membencinya, dia ingin melihatnya menderita lebih lama. Pada akhirnya, sebuah kekuatan memaksanya melangkah pergi. Dia mundur perlahan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan lari. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, berharap dapat menjauh dan melupakan semuanya walaupun dia tahu hal itu percuma saja. Karena mulai saat ini segalanya akan berbeda.

Tanpa merusak tempo yang dibuat kedua kaki jenjangnya, Netherlands menengok kembali direksi yang ditinggalkannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Merah lebih tampak dari kejauhan." Dia bergumam, matanya terpejam, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam bagian depan jubah yang ia kenakan. Jubah yang sewarna dengan yang dipakai oleh pemimpinnya.

Jingga, yang ternoda oleh merah sang mantan penjajah. Warna sebuah kemenangan, atas keberanian melawan penindasan.

**-x0X0x-**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Derap langkah berat sepatu _boot_ dari arah belakang menuju tempatnya membuat Netherlands membuka mata. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang; yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Bagaimana kunjungannya?"

Langkah itu terhenti, diiringi sebuah senyum menyambutnya, "Luar biasa, da. Industri pelayaranmu memang sudah sangat maju."

Keduanya lantas memandang jauh ke arah pelabuhan yang kini dihiasi oleh gemerlap lampu-lampu minyak yang disebar di berbagai sudut, masih dengan suasana ramainya.

"Saat ini pelabuhan Rotterdam telah berkembang menjadi pelabuhan perikanan yang penting, ya, da? Sayangnya medan yang sulit dicapai dari laut membuatnya kalah pamor dengan pelabuhan yang ada di Amsterdam."

Netherlands mendengus senang mendengar konklusi tamunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya kini terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat mata Netherlands menjelajahi detail pelabuhan, kembali sebuah bendera menguasai pengelihatannya. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya—membuat personifikasi Rusia di sebelahnya penasaran akan tingkahnya.

"Kau sedang mengamati apa, da?"

"Bukan—"

Terlambat. Ungu itu telah mengikuti arah pandangan hijau, jatuh tepat pada bendera triwarna yang tetap berkibar bebas meskipun matahari yang sudah tidak tampak lagi membuat warnanya samar.

"Prinsenvlag. Bendera yang bagus, da. Aku sebenarnya sudah berniat mengaplikasikan Prinsenvlag menjadi bendera armada pelayaran Rusia sebagai bentuk rasa hormat padamu karena telah mengizinkanku berkunjung untuk belajar tentang pembuatan kapal. Tenang saja, kami tetap memakai warna Rusia. Bagaimana menurutmu, da?"

Netherlands terdiam, mencoba berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menjabat tangan pria berambut platina itu. Meskipun Russia selalu dikelilingi dengan aura hitam dan senyum palsu, tapi Netherlands percaya padanya. Dan demi menjaga kesan baik, Netherlands harus menahan diri untuk tidak meminta bayaran. Lagi pula dia berkata 'sebagai bentuk rasa hormat', kan?

"Kau tahu, da, kalau di Rusia, putih perlambang kemurahan hati, biru adalah kebijaksanaan, dan merah berarti ... cinta, bukan begitu?"

Pertanyaan polos dari pria yang memakai syal seperti dirinya itu tak membuat Netherlands mengalihkan pandangan dari bendera triwarna negaranya. Namun jika Russia memperhatikan, sebuah cengiran—yang sekuat tenaga ditahan—pernah terlintas di wajah Netherlands selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tak tahu."

**-het einde-**

Jangan langsung percaya sama saya, saya ini sesat. OwOd #emotapaini

Saya sudah cantumkan benda ini _semi-historical_ karena ada beberapa fakta sejarah yang saya buat-buat untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada~ #halah #bilangajamalesnyari

Berikut penjelasannya, boleh di-_skip_ ke kolom review kalo tidak berkenan~ #ngarep

-) Perubahan warna bendera Belanda dari jingga ke merah itu sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Sumber mengatakan dirubah menjadi merah hanya karena 'merah lebih tampak di kejauhan'. Dan kenapa saya ambil adegan _Netherlands Independence_?Coret-Karena saya pengen _fangirling_an-Coret Karena merah di Prinsenvlag muncul mid-17th sedangkan perang 80 tahun selesai tahun 1648. Nah, nyambung kan jadinya~ XD #nyambungdariHongKong

Ngh... Selebihnya seperti yang sudah dijabarkan di fic kayaknya. ="= #diamalahbingungsendiri

Jika ada pertanyaan, dipersilakan~ :3

Akhir kata, _review_?


End file.
